Love is hurt
by Joejoe-sensei
Summary: Matt hidup menderita. Mello tidak lagi mencintainya. Ia hanya ingin hidup bersama orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Tidak adil. Mereka tidak akan bisa bersama karena keadilan sendiri yang memisahkan mereka. Yaoi MelloxMatt, MelloxNear, LightxL, LightxMatt
1. Chapter 1

Author:Huay semuanyhaaaaaaaa Juju datang dengan penpik lain yang tentu saja berating M dan Angst!! Huahahahahaha… Kali ini daku menyiksa Matt!! Heheheheh abis ganteng sih!! (alasan bodoh)

Dislaimer :Ai du not owen detnot. Sumpe dah…

Summary :Matt hidup menderita. Mello tidak lagi mencintainya. Matt hanya ingin hidup bersama orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Bukan Mello? Walaupun mereka tidak bisa bersama. Namun ia hanya bisa mendapat penderitaan. MelloxMatt, MelloxNear, LightxL, LightxMatt. Rape, Torture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 : Love me

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt membuka matanya perlahan. Beberapa detik kemudian sakit di kepalanya membuatnya menutup matanya kembali. Perlahan-lahan, ia bangkit dari lantai dingin kamar mandi yang ia duduki. Ia berjalan terhuyung ke kamar tidurnya. Pergelangan tangannya mengucurkan beberapa tetes darah namun ia hiraukan.

Ia berjalan sangat pelan bahkan tanpa suara. Ia ketakutan bahwa Mello akan menemukannya. Ia takut Mello akan berada disana dan melukainya lagi. Ia takut kepada Mello.

Ya, Mello… Teman baiknya… Pacarnya… Yang kini menjadi orang yang paling ia takuti. Mello berubah, benar-benar berubah. Ia tak pernah bersikap lembut kepadanya. Tidak pernah lagi memberikannya ciuman lembut. Tidak pernah lagi menyentuhnya dengan cinta.

Kini Mello hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan. Hanya menjadikannya budak. Ia akan melukainya jika sedang marah. Ia akan mem "fuck" nya dengan kasar. Lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia benci, ia tidak suka Mello yang seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Matt benar-benar menyesal telah memilih bersama Mello.

Memang ia mencintai Mello, tapi tidak sebesar cintanya kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang kini bersama orang lain. Dulu Mello mencintainya. Ia kira ia akan hidup bahagia bersama orang yang mencintainya. Tapi, kini Mello mencampakannya. Membuangnya seperti sampah.

Matt berjalan hingga sampai ke tujuannya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Mello telah pergi. Lagi… Matt memandang pergelangan tangannya. Darah segar mengucur dari lukanya. Luka akibat perbuatan Mello. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mulai mencari perban. Setelah menemukannya ia melilitkannya di pergelangan tangannya. Setetes air matanya jatuh.

Kenapa Mello dengan mudahnya melukainya? Hanya karena ia tidak ingin menuruti keinginan Mello. Hanya karena ia tidak ingin tidur dengan Mello lagi. Padahal, Mello baru saja tidur dengan orang lain. Hatinya sakit, Mello hanya menganggapnya "sex slave" nya. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya bajunya. Ia pandangi semua luka yang dibuat Mello. Hampir di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka yang dibuat Mello.

Ia benci, ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu melawan Mello. Ia harus pergi… ia harus pergi dari Mello…

Perlahan Matt bangkit ia memakai bajunya kembali lalu mengambil dompetnya. Ia berjalan keluar apartemen miliknya dan Mello. Ia berusaha berjalan lebih cepat tetapi kakinya sakit. Saat ia sudah mencapai lantai 2, ia mendengar suara yang membuatnya ketakutan.

" Matt?! Mau pergi kemana kau?!," teriak Mello.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello memukulnya. Memukulnya lagi karena ia mencoba kabur. Kali ini Mello marah besar kepadanya.

" Mau kabur kemana kau tadi?!," teriak Mello sembari melayangkan pukulannya ke pipi Matt.

" Kau ini tidak punya hak untuk kabur!!," teriak Mello lagi. Kali ini ia menendang perut Matt. Darah keluar dari mulut Matt namun Mello tidak perduli. Ia terus memukuli Matt walaupun kini Matt sudah muntah darah. Mello menjambak rambut Matt dan menariknya hingga Matt memandang lurus ke matanya.

" You!! Are nothing!! Nobody wants you!! You should be happy coz I'm the one who save you!! Who keep you and you want to fucking escape!! You're fucking whore!!," seru Mello. Matt yang sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya terdiam lemas memandang Mello. Setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya.

" I know what you want," kata Mello. Ia menarik Matt dari lantai lalu melemparnya dengan kasar ke ranjangnya. Matt mengawasi Mello yang kini mulai membuka bajunya sendiri. Ia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Mello. Kali ini suaranya keluar dari mulutnya.

" No… No… Mello… please… I won't do it again… Please…," suaranya terdengar sangat lemah. Mello hanya memandangnya dengan seringai jahatnya.

" I'll fuck you so hard…," kata Mello.

sensor… Author tak tega menulis rape scene jadinya sensor aja…-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello berdiri dan memakai bajunya. Ia menyeringai kepada Matt yang kini tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. Terdengar isakan darinya yang terendam oleh bantal. Mello memandang Matt sembari menyeringai lebih lebar. Darah mengucur deras diantara kedua kakinya. Menodai seprai putih yang ia tempati. Mello selesai memakai bajunya, ia berjalan mendekatinya dan menjambak rambut Matt hingga ia berhadapan dengannya.

" This. Is what you get if you tried to run away from me," katanya jelas. Matt memandangnya dengan mata hijaunya yang sekarang dibasahi oleh air. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar saat Mello menyentuhnya.

" Don't even think to run away from me!," seru Mello. Ia menarik tubuh Matt yang lemas hingga sejajar dengan matanya. Dengan kasar ia mencium Matt hingga bibirnya berdarah.

" You're mine. Mine forever…," katanya sembari menggigit bibir bawah Matt hingga mengeluarkan darah lagi. Matt mengejapkan matanya. Ia menangis. Ini bukan ciuman Mello yang dulu. Mello menciumnya dengan kasar dan penuh amarah.

" Kau bukan apa-apa tanpaku! Kau bukan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu. Kau hanyalah sampah dimata mereka! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku. Lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau seperti mainan rusak! Dan kau mencoba lari dariku, Matt!," teriak Mello. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh Matt yang lemas ke ranjangnya. Matt hanya diam tidak bergerak. Air matanya turun secara sunyi, tanpa suara.

Mello memberinya seringai terakhir sebelum berjalan pergi keluar dari apartemen mereka. Matt hanya diam disana. Menangis. Darah dari tempat diantara kedua kakinya terus bercucuran. Ia merasa sakit yang luar biasa dari sana. Mello mem "fuck"nya tanpa persiapan. Tanpa rasa peduli. Benar-benar kasar.

Air matanya terjatuh lagi saat mengingat kata-kata Mello. Dia bukanlah apa-apa. Dia hanyalah sampah. Matt terisak pelan di bantalnya. Dia mencoba menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak memakai apa-apa. Tetapi dia segera diam saat rasa sakit di antara kedua kakinya terasa lebih hebat. Matt kembali terisak di bantalnya.

Mello benar-benar kasar kepadanya. Ia tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk bangkit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia menangis Ia tahu kemana Mello pergi. Ia tahu dengan jelas. Mello pergi sekali lagi meninggalkannya.

Mello sudah mencampakannya. Tidak mencintainya lagi. Menganggapnya hanya sebagai sampah. Hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya.

Matt perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnnya. Hanya untuk mendapati dirinya jatuh kembali ke lantai. Darah di kedua kakinya masih mengucur. Ia hanya ingin bicara. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara orang yang paling dicintainya. Suara orang yang juga mencintainya.

Perlahan ia berjalan ke tempat ia menaruh handphone nya. Sakit di tubuhnya membuat air matanya menetes tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh. Saat menemukan yang dicarinya, ia memencet beberapa nomor yang ia sudah hapal dengan jelas. Perlahan dibiarkannya tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Ia duduk disana mendengarkan dering telepon. Menunggu…

" Hallo…," terdengar suara lembut. Air mata Matt mengalir lagi.

" Ha… lo…," ucapnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah diiringi oleh beberapa isakan.

" Matt?," terdengar suara khawatir dari handphonenya.

" Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa?," tanya suara itu lagi. Matt menutup matanya membiarkan beberapa air matanya mengalir. Ia diam mendengarkan suara yang paling ingin ia dengar. Suara yang mampu menenangkannya.

" Ada apa, Matt?! Matty!!," seru suara itu lagi. Matt tersenyum mendengar nama sebutannya.

" Light…," akhirnya ia menjawab. Diseberang sana Light merasa sedikit lega mendengar jawaban Matt.

" Mello lagi, bukan?," tanyanya tajam. Diam-diam didengarnya Matt menangis.

"…."

" Apa yang ia lakukan?," tanya Light lagi. Ia berusaha untuk tenang namun ia benar-benar khawatir.

" Light…," terdengar suara lemah Matt.

" Ya?," jawab Light tenang. Ia tidak akan kehilangan control dan membuat Matt cemas.

" Can you… help me…?...," kata Matt sangat lemah.

" Please… help me…," kata Matt lagi. Suaranya sangat lemah. Light terdiam.

" You know I can't…," jawabnya. Setetes air mata jatuh kepipi Matt.

" I know… Sorry… Nobody can… Nobody can help me…," kata Matt lemah.

" It hurts… it hurts like hell…," kata Matt lagi. Light terdiam mendengar kata-kata Matt.

" I'm sorry I can't. I can't even help myself," jawab Light. Nada menyesal terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

" Light…," kata Matt lagi.

" Ya?," jawab Light.

" Mello tidak lagi mencintaiku…," kata Matt lemah.

" aku tahu… Aku tahu…," jawab Light.

" Light… Walau aku tahu bahwa kita tidak akan bisa bersama… please…," kata Matt lemah pandangannya sudah mulai kabur karena banyak kehilangan darah. Light terdiam menunggu.

" Tell me that you love me… And you'll never change…," kata Matt.

" I love you… And I'll never change…," terdengar suara lembut Light. Matt tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian ia terjatuh pingsan.

" Matt? Matt?," terdengar suara khawatir Light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light mendengar suara jatuh dari handphone nya. Matt pasti terjatuh.

" Matt? Matt?," panggilnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya.

" Siapa itu, Light-kun?," tanya L. Light berbalik dan menaruh handphonenya ke sakunya.

" Bukan siapa-siapa…," kata Light. L memandangnya tak percaya.

" Light-kun, jangan coba-coba untuk selingkuh…," kata L. Light menggeleng kepalanya perlahan sembari melayangkan senyumannya kepada L.

" Tidak…," katanya. L tersenyum sembari menarik Light hingga mereka sangat berdekatan.

" Good… Because you're mine…," kata L. Lalu ia mencium Light lembut. Light membuka mulutnya untuk memperdalamnya ciumannya. L melingkarkan tangannya di leher Light sembari menarik Light lebih dekat. Saat mereka berciuman hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Light.

' Matt….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Horeeeeeee Akhirnya Chapter pertama selese… Ripyu ya semuanya!! Yang

Ga ripyu berarti GEMBEL!! Hehehehhe….


	2. Chapter 2

Author

Author:Hyeaaaah… Juju datang lagi. Kali ini dengan Chapter 2!! Jangan bunuh aku karena membuat Matt menderita… Tolong… Nanti kalau ada yang bunuh juju ceritanya ga diterusin loh… Oke? Jadi kita mulai aja ya.

Disclaimer:Juju ga punya death note. Kalo punya maka Juju akan masuk ke dalam cerita itu terus jadi Kira ke 6,5 buat bantuin Light ku…

" Warning. Rape, Torture… PG 16 (udah ga jaman 17)"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt meringis karena rasa sakit di pinggangnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menyadari ia menatap lantai yang dingin. Ia pasti pingsan. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit di pinggangnya datang lagi lalu disertai oleh teriakan.

" MATT!!," teriak Mello. Ia menendang pinggang Matt. Matt merintih kesakitan. Perlahan diangkat tubuhnya yang terasa sangat berat. Pandangannya kabur saat ia menatap Mello. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kedinginan. Terasa Mello menendangnya lagi.

" Bangun!! Berdiri!!," teriak Mello lagi. Ia berkacak pinggang sembari melotot.

" Bangun bodoh!!," teriak Mello sembari menarik Matt bangun paksa. Matt menaruh berat tubuhnya di kakinya sejenak hanya untuk mendapati kakinya tidak kuat berdiri hingga ia terjatuh kembali. Ia terlalu lemah untuk berdiri. Di belakangnya. Mello tertawa pedas.

" Tidak bisa berdiri, Matt? Ini yang kau dapat jika tidak mematuhiku..," kata Mello sembari berjalan mendekat. Ia menarik rambut Matt kuat-kuat.

" Akh…," Matt meringis. Mello tersenyum jahat.

" You. Are. Mine. Mine to hurt. Mine to kiss. Mine to fuck," kata Mello lagi. Air mata Matt jatuh setetes ke pipinya.

" Jadi… Jangan mencoba kabur lagi!," teriak Mello. Dilemparnya Matt tiba-tiba hingga dahi Matt membentur kayu ranjang. Matt meringis kesakitan. Dirasakannya darah mengalir dari dahinya.

" Pakai bajumu! Kita ada tamu. Tamu spesialku…," kata Mello sembari meninggalkan Matt. Perlahan Matt berdiri. Ia bertopang kepada sisi ranjangnya. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit dan berat. Akan tetapi ia berusaha tetap mematuhi perintah Mello. Setelah selesai berpakaian, dia berjalan menuju dapur perlahan-lahan. Sakit di antara kedua kakinya membuatnya jalan terpincang-pincang. Ia berjalan keluar kamar melihat dengan jelas Mello dengan tamunya. Tamunya duduk di pangkuan Mello dan mereka berciuman bagai tidak ada Matt disana. Tanpa sadar air mata Matt mengalir melihatnya. Tamu Mello menyadari ini dan memberinya senyuman jahat.

" Matt…," desisnya.

" Near…," bisik Matt pelan. Mello memandang Matt dengan jijik.

" Menyingkir dari pandanganku!," seru Mello. Matt segera berjalan secepat mungkin menuju dapur. Disana ia mengambil sepotong roti dan menggigitnya dalam diam. Ia tidak merasa lapar, namun ia ketakutan Mello akan marah jika tubuhnya terlalu kurus. Ia memaksa dirinya makan lalu berjalan keluar dapur. Dilihatnya Mello yang mencium Near lembut. Lembut seperti sikapnya dahulu kepadanya. Matt berjalan pelan karena rasa sakitnya. Ia merasa air matanya jatuh di pipinya.

Ia ingin Mello memeluknya lembut seperti itu lagi. Ia ingin Mello mencintainya lagi. Dadanya sakit mengingat Mello sudah melupakannya. Saat sampai dikamarnya, ditariknya selimutnya hingga ke dadanya. Ia diam untuk sesaat. Ia ingin dicintai… tetapi tampaknya tidak ada yang ingin mencintainya…

Saat itu didengarnya suara-suara dari kamar Mello yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Matt menarik selimutnya hingga ke dagu. Air matanya mengalir lagi begitu ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang Mello lakukan. Matt membatin. Ada seseorang yang bisa mencintainya. Tetapi, ia tahu dengan jelas ia tidak akan bisa bersama. Dan ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk memperjuangkannya.

Suara-suara dari kamar Mello terdengar lebih jelas. Sakit rasanya mengetahui orang yang ia cintai walau sedikit mengkhianatinya. Matt meneteskan air matanya lagi. Rasanya sakit. Tubuhnya… Hatinya… Mello hanya menyisakan kepedihan di dirinya… Ia ingin pergi… Pergi dari tempat ini… Pergi dari Mello… Hanya satu orang yang ia harap bisa membantunya.

' Light… Help me….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' Light… Help me….'

Light tiba-tiba berhenti mencium L. Ia merasa Matt memanggilnya. L membuka matanya dan menarik kaus Light agar perhatian Light kembali kepadanya.

" Ada apa, Light-kun?," tanyanya lembut. Light hanya menggeleng pelan. L melingkarkan tangannya di leher Light sementara ia bergeser agar ia duduk di pangkuan Light.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?," tanya L lagi. Tangannya perlahan menyibak rambut di mata Light. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Light lalu berbisik pelan.

" Beritahu aku, Light-kun… Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?," bisik L perlahan. Saat itu, pandangan mata kosong Light sirna sejenak. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada L. Ia memandang L dengan lembut, sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

" Tidak ada, L…," katanya berbohong. Mendengar ini, L hanya menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Light untuk sebuah ciuman lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian ditariknya lagi bibirnya dari bibir Light.

" Kalau begitu baguslah…," ditatapnya Light dalam-dalam. Tangannya masih melingkar di leher Light.

" Karena Light-kun adalah milikku… Milikku… Aku lah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki Light-kun… Aku lah satu-satunya orang yang berada di pelukan Light-kun… Aku lah satu-satunya orang yang menggenggam nyawa Light-kun…," katanya lembut. Dibenamkan wajahnya di leher Light. Light hanya menghela napas mendengar kata-kata L.

Memang benar, L lah yang mengenggam nyawanya. Tetapi, hatinya bukan untuk L. Bukan untuk orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Bukan untuk orang yang kini berada di pelukannya. Light menghela napas sementara dadanya terasa sakit. Ia salah, ia salah karena tidak mengira rasa sakit ini akan datang. Rasa sakit karena tidak bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai. Karena tidak bisa menolong orang yang dicintainya. Helaan napasnya terdengar lebih keras. Pikirannya berkecamuk sementara dadanya terasa sakit. Ia memanggil-manggil sebuah nama dalam hati.

' Matt….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Flashback-

Di dalam sebuah lift di gedung kepolisian jepang berdiri seorang remaja berambut merah dengan mata hijau. Sebuah google bertengger di matanya. Pakaiannya cukup aneh untuk dipakai pada siang hari yang panas di Jepang. Suara gameboy bergema di dalam lift. Saat mencapai lantai 5, terdengar bunyi pintu lift terbuka. Si rambut merah mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekadar melihat siapa yang ingin naik. Namun ia segera membeku.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, tampak seorang remaja berambut coklat berdiri tegak. Rambutnya tersisir rapi, kemeja hitam dan celana hitam panjang yang dipakainya tersetrika sangat rapi. Orang itu melangkah masuk dan menoleh kepadanya. Orang itu berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Saat mereka bertemu mata, ia dengan jelas melihat wajah tampan milik orang itu.

' Tampan…,' pikirnya. Tanpa sadar pipinya memerah. Segera ia tundukkan pipinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke gameboynya. Tidak dilihatnya seringai di wajah orang itu.

' Manis….'

Lift baru saja naik 3 lantai saat tiba-tiba lift berguncang hebat hingga mereka terjatuh. Ia merasa ada yang menimpa tubuhnya. Saat ia membuka matanya, dilihatnya wajah orang itu berada dekat dengan wajahnya. Tubuh orang itu tanpa sengaja menimpanya. Pipinya memerah dalam hitungan detik sementara orang itu tersenyum.

" I'm sorry…," kata orang itu tanpa menggeser tubuhnya sedikitpun darinya. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk pelan sementara pipinya memerah lebih parah

" I am Light Yagami…," kata orang itu tiba-tiba.

" Matt…," ucapnya perlahan. Light bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Matt. Digenggamnya tangan itu lalu perlahan ia bangkit. Light merapikan bajunya sejenak lalu berjalan menuju telepon darurat di pinggir lift. Diangkatnya gagang telepon itu. Matt memperhatikannya saat ia memencet beberapa tombol dengan tiada hasil.

" Terputus…," katanya tenang. Matt hanya menghembuskan napas dengan nada kecewa.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?," tanya Light. Matt hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Light berjalan mengelilingi lift lalu ia berbalik menghadap Matt lagi.

" Sepertinya ada yang rusak pada sistemnya. Tidak ada sinyal telepon genggam di ruangan tertutup ini. Kita tidak bisa menunggu disini karena ini adalah lift yang arahnya berlawanan dengan jalan keluar dan waktu pulang kantor tinggal 20 menit lagi. Sementara jadwal pemeriksaan satpam 5 jam lagi dan ini adalah gedung paling belakang. Jadi, kita harus menunggu sekitar 7 jam lagi jika kita tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu," kata Light lancar. Matt yang tadinya hanya diam memberanikan dirinya untuk bicara.

" Erm… Kalau…. kerusakan ada pada mesinnya… Aku rasa… aku bisa memperbaikinya…," katanya pelan namun beberapa menit kemudian, Matt sudah berada di atas pundak Light. Pipinya memerah hebat namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sekadar berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya. Ia dorong hingga terbuka atap lift tersebut lalu ia memanjat menuju atas lift. Ia berdiam disana cukup lama untuk membetulkan mesin lift tersebut. Googlenya ia geser hingga berada di atas kepalanya karena ia tidak bisa melihat jelas menggunakan google dalam kegelapan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia selesai dan Light membantunya untuk turun kembali.

Saat Matt baru saja berusaha turun, tiba-tiba lift itu bergerak turun. Matt terjatuh dari atap lift menimpa Light. Terdengar bunyi derak dari googlenya yang retak. Matt berusaha berdiri namun segera mengetahui bahwa kaki kirinya terkilir hingga ia pun oleng dan nyaris terjatuh. Dengan refleks cepat, Light menangkap pinggangnya hingga mereka berdua bertemu muka sekali lagi.

Light terpesona melihat mata hijau Matt yang kini tidak ditutupi googlenya. Matt yang pipinya memerah hebat terlihat sangat manis. Matt sendiri merasa gugup melihat wajah tampan Light hanya beberapa senti darinya. Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam hingga salah satunya memecahkan keheningan.

" Em… Maaf…," kata Light sementara Matt mengulang kata maafnya lagi. Matt berdiri pelan-pelan dengan ditopang oleh Light. Tiba-tiba liftnya bergerak mendadak lagi. Mereka berdua oleng hingga akhirnya Matt mendapati dirinya berada di antara dinding lift dan Light. Tubuh mereka berhimpitan dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Matt membuka matanya dan pipinya segera memerah. Light sendiri cukup kaget mendapati posisi ini. Namun ia tersenyum melihat wajah Matt yang benar-benar merah. Perlahan, ia menggerakan bibirnya dan mencium Matt. Matt kaget saat merasa lidah Light menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan ia buka mulutnya dan segera saja lidahnya dan Light bertemu. Light melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Matt sementara Matt perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Light. Tanpa sadar tumbuh suatu perasaan di diri mereka. Mereka berciuman hingga mereka memisahkan diri karena membutuhkan udara. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti.

Matt memandang Light dengan mukanya yang memerah. Disadarinya wajah Light juga sedikit memerah.

" Matt…," bisik Light pelan. Tangan Light di punggung Light bergerak ke rambutnya menarik Matt untuk mendekatkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua berciuman lagi hingga terdengar suara pintu lift terbuka. Mereka berdua memisahkan diri lalu berjalan keluar lift. Tangan Light menggenggam tangan Matt menariknya agar berjalan bersamanya. Matt menunduk malu. Bagaimana bisa ia berciuman dengan orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Ia berusaha berjalan mengikuti Light. Namun, kaki Matt yang terkilir membuatnya jalan terpincang-pincang. Light menyadari ini, ia melepaskan tangan Matt dan membungkuk di depannya.

" Naik…," katanya memberi isyarat agar Matt naik ke punggungnya. Wajah Matt memerah lagi.

" Tapi…."

" Naik," ulang Light. Perlahan Matt naik ke punggung Light. Light mengangkatnya sedikit lalu mulai berjalan. Matt dapat mencium parfum Light yang entah mengapa ia suka baunya. Bau shampoo Light juga tercium samar-samar. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman di punggung Light. Entah mengapa ia menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri Light.

" Kita akan turun satu lantai untuk ke perawat. Biarkan dia melihat keadaan kakimu terlebih dahulu…," kata Light membuyarkan lamunan Matt. Matt hanya mengangguk pelan sementara ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Light. Beberapa menit kemudian Matt tertidur di punggung Light. Light tersenyum.

Hari itu ayah Light melihatnya tersenyum. Bukan karena kasus yang berhasil dipecahkannya pada hari itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa Light benar-benar tersenyum bahagia. Bukan senyum palsu yang biasa dilihatnya, tetapi benar-benar senyum bahagia. Soichiro berpikir, jika ada yang bisa membuat anaknya sebahagia itu, ia akan memberikan apapun untuk membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu lagi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Dare ni mo mirenai yume wo mite… Iranai mono wa subete suteta..." Terdengar lagu alumina dari ponsel Light. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01:07 malam. Light mengerang dalam tidurnya.

" Siapa yang menelpon selarut ini…," gumamnya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menyadari ketidak hadiran L disampingnya. Perlahan ia perhatikan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan nomor yang sudah ia kenal.

' Matt….'

" Halo, Matt…," ucap Light. Entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir. Tidak biasanya Matt menelponnya selarut ini.

" Li-Light…?," Matt menjawab. Suaranya lemah, kekhawatiran Light bertambah mendengarnya.

" Matt, ada apa?," tanyanya lagi. Hening sejenak sebelum Matt berbicara.

" Help…," terdengar jawaban lemah Matt.

" Matt?," seru Light.

" Tolong… aku… Light… Aku… tidak kuat… lagi…," kata Matt terbata-bata.

" Matt?! Kau dimana?!," tanya Light panik. Perasaannya tidak enak entah mengapa.

" Taman… kita…," jawab Matt lagi. Kekhawatirannya sudah mencapai puncaknya. Mana mungkin Mello membiarkan Matt pergi kecuali… Matt kabur!

" Matt, tunggu aku disana. Aku segera kesana!," seru Light. Ia mengambil jaket dan dompetnya lalu berlari keluar markas L. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat L, jadi ia pergi tanpa memberitahu L. Light yang masih memegang ponselnya berlari sembari memanggil-manggil Matt.

" Matt!! Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!," tanya Light. Ia mendengar napas Matt dari telepon yang anehnya terdengar berat dan lambat.

" Cepat… kemari… Light… Nanti, dia… menemukanku…," jawab Matt. Light tidak menemukan taksi dimana pun jadi ia berlari menuju taman tempat ia dan Matt biasa bertemu.

" Siapa?!," tanya Light walaupun ia tahu jawabannya. Napas Matt terdengar semakin berat.

" Mel-lo…," jawab Matt dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik.

" Aku… tidak kuat… lagi… Light…," bisik Matt. Tiba-tiba Light mendengar suara berat seperti benda jatuh.

" Oh, Fuck!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Akhirnya cerita ini dilanjutin juga!! Para readers and yaoierz, ripyu ya!!

Yang ga ripyu pacarnya kambing di iklan Sampee puaaass…

Makanya ripyu!! Ripyu ripyu ripyu ripyu!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author :

Author :Saia, Juju, dengan ini memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas update fanfic ini yang terlalu lama. Hal ini disebabkan oleh musibah yang amat sangat terlalu dodol. Yaitu, saia tanpa sengaja menghapus seluruh data fanfiction saya yang sudah saya ketik padahal niatnya ingin menghapus foto Jensen Ackless. Hehehe… Maap yah semuah… Nb : salahin septi!! Lho (?)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 : First

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can feel you…

It seems that you're there beside me

I want to open my eyes

To see you again… to look into your eyes…

But I'm afraid

That you'll gone if I'm open my eyes

So… what should I do know?

Open my eyes to see you're gone?

Or

Lie still and feel you're besides me?

' This smell, this perfume… it's like….'

" Li-ght…," bisik Matt saat ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia kenal dengan jelas bau parfum ini. Sebagian besar dirinya juga menginginkan pemikirannya benar. Bahwa Light ada disampingnya.

Pandangannya yang kabur sejenak membuatnya sempat meragukan pemikirannya. Namun suara berdesah lembut yang ia dengar membuyarkan segala keraguannya.

" Matt, kau sudah bangun?," tanya Light lembut sembari bergegas menggenggam tangan Matt. Suaranya menampakkan sedikit kecemasannya di tengah sikapnya yang dingin tak beremosi. Matt tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Light lagi. Samar-samar ia merasakan perban yang dililit di perutnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya lemah, namun hatinya terasa ringan hanya karena ia melihat Light lagi disampingnya.

" Terima kasih…," ujarnya lemah. Light membelai rambut merahnya sembari tersenyum sedih.

" Tak perlu. Sudah seharusnya aku menolongmu, bukan?," katanya lembut. Tangannya masih membelai rambut Matt dengan lembut sementara Matt hanya memandangi wajah Light. Seakan ia ingin mengingatnya dengan jelas. Keheningan diisi dengan Light yang terus membelai Matt sementara Matt memandangi Light.

" Kau merasa sakit?," pecah Light. Matt hanya menggeleng perlahan, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Light.

" Kau menderita disana, bukan? Kalau saja aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari tangannya lebih cepat… Maafkan aku, Matt… Aku… tak bisa menolongmu lebih dari ini… Maaf…," ujar Light. Suaranya gemetar sedikit namun kesedihannya terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

" Tapi kau tetap menolongku, bukan? Aku mengerti, Light… Aku mengerti…," jawab Matt lembut. Ia berusaha tersenyum lebar demi Light. Tetapi wajahnya yang pucat dan senyuman yang tidak mencapai matanya itu malah membuat kesedihannya terlihat jelas. Light mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Matt erat-erat.

" Matt, aku-."

" Erm, Pagi Matt-kun…," terdengar suara L memotong pembicaraan mereka. Dengan segera, Light melepaskan tangan Matt dan menoleh padanya.

" L…," sapanya. Matt melepaskan pandangannya dari Light dan memberi L senyuman penuh terima kasihnya.

" L… Terima kasih…," katanya.

" Sama-sama…," jawab L. Namun perhatiannya sama sekali tidak tertuju kepadanya. L hanya berjalan lurus ke arah Light dan memeluknya dari belakang. Light tidak membalas pelukannya tidak pula mendorongnya. Ia hanya diam saja membiarkan L memeluknya erat-erat.

" Hmm… Light-kun…," bisik L di leher Light membuat bulu kuduk Light merinding sejenak.

" Aku bangun dan tidak menemukanmu disampingku…," katanya lagi.

" Aku memeriksa keadaan Matt…," jawabnya. L terus memeluk Light namun pandangan Light terarah kepada Matt yang sejak tadi hanya memandangi mereka berdua. Light menghela napas berat melihat kepedihan dimata Matt sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Seluruh tubuh dan hatinya mendorongnya untuk melepaskan L dan pergi ke samping Matt. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. Tidak dengan L. Dibelakangnya, L tersenyum sinis melihat semuanya.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

" Light, kemana L?," tanya Matt dari depan televisi. Karena perbuatan Mello yang sudah keterlaluan, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Matt akan tinggal disana. Di Markas Besar L setidaknya hingga sudah aman baginya untuk pergi.

" Ada kasus yang cukup sulit. Sekarang ia dan Watari sedang pergi ke TKP. Ya, Tentu saja dengan penyamaran sebagai polisi," jawab Light sembari duduk disebelah Matt.

" Nonton apa?," tanyanya. Matt hanya menatap televisi dengan pandangan kosong.

" Tidak ada," jawabnya.

" Tidak ada yang bagus," tambahnya lagi sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Light tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Matt.

" Kalau begitu, lihat berita saja," ujarnya. Matt memasang tampang malas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau ini, berita terus…," gerutunya sembari menekan tombol di remote, memindahkan channel televise.

" Kau kan tidak lihat apa-apa, berita saja…," kata Light sembari berusaha mengambil remote dari tangan Matt. Matt segera menyembunyikan remotenya membuat Light yang sudah menjulurkan tubuhnya menjadi oleng dan terjatuh di atasnya.

Sejenak mereka berdua membeku menatap posisi mereka. Light berada tepat di atas Matt dengan bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir Matt. Beberapa detik kemudian wajah Matt memerah sementara Light tersenyum melihat pipi Matt yang memerah.

" Sepertinya ini familiar…," kata Light tanpa menggeser tubuhnya sedikit pun dari Matt. Rona merah di pipi Matt semakin terlihat jelas.

" Minggir…," kata Matt setelah ia mampu membuka mulutnya lagi. Light sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia malah menimpakan berat tubuhnya pada Matt dan mendekat beberapa senti.

" Tidak mau," jawabnya menyeringai.

" Light…," desak Matt namun Light sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Ia malah semakin mendekat hingga bibir mereka berdua nyaris bersentuhan.

" Kau tahu, Matt…," bisik Light. Napasnya terasa hangat saat ia berbicara begitu dekat. Matt hanya terdiam tidak mampu berbicara apa-apa saat mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Mata coklat Light bertemu mata hijaunya.

" Kau manis sekali kalau pipimu merah seperti ini…," bisiknya lagi. Light pun mendekatkan tubuhnya, menutup jarak diantara mereka. Saat itu bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Mereka berdua terlarut dalam ciuman yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan. Segala pikiran bahwa mereka tidak dapat bersama dan L melayang dari otak mereka. Terhanyut dalam kehangatan masing-masing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Flash-Back

TING TONG

Suara bel terdengar keras dari depan pintu apartemennya. Matt bergegas membukakan pintu. Disana, dihadapannya berdiri Light Yagami. Penampilannya rapi dan menarik seperti biasa dengan kemeja putih panjang dengan dua kancing terbuka dan celana hitam.

" Hi, Matty…," sapanya sembari tersenyum menggoda. Pipi Matt memerah mendengar nama panggilannya. Ia pun mempersilahkan Light masuk ke apartemennya.

" Tebak, aku bawa apa?," tanya Light. Matt menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak tahu," jawabnya singkat. Tiba-tiba sebuah mawar merah besar disodorkan dihadapannya. Ia melonjak kaget sejenak sebelum sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya.

" Thanks…," ucapnya. Ia baru saja akan menyimpan mawar tersebut saat sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya untuk menahannya pergi.

" Aku juga bawa ini," ujar Light sembari mengangkat sekotak besar es krim cokelat dengan taburan chocochip didalamnya.

" Favoritemu…," tambahnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua memakan es krim tersebut sembari menonton televisi di sofa ruang santai apartemen Matt. Sesekali Matt mengintip memandangi Light hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Light juga memandanginya sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya Light bergerak mendekat.

" Dibibirmu ada sisa eskrim…," katanya. Matt mengangkat punggung tangannya dan mengusap mulutnya sembarangan.

" Disini?," tanyanya begitu ia selesai. Tetapi Light menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Bukan…," bisiknya.

" Disini…," bisik Light sembari mendekat dan menjilat sisi bibir Matt. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Sejenak mereka terdiam melihat hal yang terpendam di mata mereka. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu dan lidah mereka berperang. Merebut segala sisa udara yang mereka miliki. Perang yang makin memanas pun dihantui oleh hawa nafsu. Alhasil mereka berdua kalah melawan nafsu. Dua tubuh bergerak satu sama lain. Malam itu adalah pertama kali bagi Matt. Malam itu ia mengerang dan merintih di tangan Light. Tetapi ia bahagia, ia bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sepasang mata hitam mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan cermat. Mencari-cari segala tanda-tanda kehidupan yang seharusnya ada disana.

" Light-kun…?," panggil L namun tidak ada jawaban. Ditelusurinya beberapa ruangan yang pertama ia temui hingga akhirnya ia menemukan yang ia cari. Ia melihat Light tertidur di sofa dengan Matt disampingnya. Mereka berdua duduk sangat dekat dengan bahu bersentuhan dan kepala terkulai. Tangan mereka berdua bergenggaman di bawah selimu yang mereka pakai.

L menggenggam tangannya kesal. Ditujukan pandangan penuh kebenciannya kepada orang disebelah Light. Karena dia… karena Matt, Light jadi menjauh darinya. Kalau begitu ia harus diingatkan. Mereka harus di ingatkan kembali. Light hanya miliknya. Ia seharusnya masih ingat dengan jelas. Nasib Light hanya ada di tangannya. Masa depannya, hidupnya, semuanya ada di tangannya. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki Light. Light adalah miliknya dan tidak seorang pun akan mengambilnya dari tangannya. Dari tangan L, Detektif Terhebat di Dunia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Yeahhhhhhhhhh!! Akhirnya diterusin juga ni fanfict. Ini penuh dengan keyaoian. Yang ga suka yaoi jangan baca. Eh ia, tadinya mau bikin lemon scene tapi ga jadi karma de lagi bulan puasa. Masa harus pake warning jangan baca sebelum buka…

Yang suka yang suka, RIPYUUUUUU!!

Ripyu ripyu ripyu!!

Ntar juju kan jadi semangad nulisnya…


	4. Mine

Author :

Author :

Haiyyah!! Sekarang kita mulai ronde keempat dari fict super yaoi Q yang satu ini dengan judul Love is Hurt. Baca LOVE IS HURT ya bukan LOVE IS CINTA. Jauh jauh… Tenang aja… Gw ga bakalan nuker Raito ama Rafi Achmad. GA. Apalagi memisalkan Matt sebagai Acha… OH MY DOG…

Udah ah tambah ngaco. Daripada kita merinding sendiri mendingan kita mulai aja penpiknya. Hanya di penpikcendotnet ( translate )

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 : Mine

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't think God and fate is fair with me

I don't think this unfairness is something I deserved

If I have a choice…

I won't choose him to be my love

If there's something I want is only happiness

A happy life I never have

Should it must be him?

Should it must be someone I can never have?

God… Is this a punishment?

His punishment… or mine?

God… You're killing me…

How can I life with someone I can never ger?

How can I life without my love?

How can I life without my Light?

My answer is… I can't

I can never life like this

Without him… Without my light

Then… I'll stuck in the darkness forever

Coz… I have no light

I don't have my Light…

--.--.--.--

" Light, mau kemana?," tanya Matt kepada Light yang kini sudah siap memakai baju olahraganya.

" Lari pagi seperti biasa," jawab Light sembari mengikat tali sepatunya. Matt menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri. Ia ingin ikut lari pagi bersama Light.

" Kau tidak boleh ikut, berbahaya…," tambah Light seperti membaca pikirannya. Matt nyengir sedikit mendengar perkataannya ini.

" Iya, papa…," jawabnya bercanda. Light sempat memberinya pandangan jengkel sebelum melangkah keluar markas. Ia pun menghilang dibalik pintu elevator.

" Hhh… Sendirian lagi…," gumam Matt bosan sembari merentangkan tangannya.

" Matt-kun…," tiba-tiba suara L dari belakangnya membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

" Ah, L…," ujarnya setelah ia bisa mengatur detak jantungnya. Tetapi yang membuatnya berhenti adalah ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah L yang biasanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Benci. Kebencian yang sangat jelas di wajah dan mata hitam L. Membuatnya merasa sedikit takut hanya dengan melihatnya.

" Matt…," ujar L dingin tanpa embel-embel kun yang biasa ia gunakan.

" Ikuti aku…," ucapnya singkat sembari berbalik meninggalkan Matt tercengang. Dengan sedikit canggung, Matt berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah kaki L. Ia mengikuti L menaiki elevator hingga ke lantai tertinggi. Begitu ia melangkah keluar dari elevator, angin kencang menyapanya. Ternyata ia berada di begian atap dari markas L. Matt terdiam memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin dilakukan L. Ditatapnya punggung L yang kini berdiri tepat ditengah lingkaran besar. Sekelilingnya bising oleh suara deru angin tetapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara L

" Matt…," panggil L tanpa menoleh kepadanya.

" Ya…,' jawab Matt dengan sedikit keraguan.

" Kau telah lupa…," kata L dengan nada dingin. Nafas Matt tertahan ditenggorokannya mendengar kata-kata ini. Ketakutannya… Hal yang ia hindari terulang kembali.

" Kau telah lupa akan posisimu…," lanjut L lagi.

" Bukankah kita sudah tahu akan posisi kita masing-masing? Akan milik kita masing-masing?." Mendadak L berbalik dan mata hitamnya lurus menusuk ke arahnya.

" Light adalah milikku. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu. Atau… Kau sengaja lupa? Ah… Tapi kau tahu, Matt. Kesalahan kecilmu ini bisa membawa Lightmu tersayang ketiang gantungan…," suara L berubah menjadi bisikkan. Selangkah demi langkah L berjalan mendekati Matt yang diam membeku dengan mata menampakkan ketakutan.

" Matt matt matt… Kau tidak bisa mengubah posisimu sejak awal, bukan? Kau memang seharusnya berada di tangan Mello yang kasar itu daripada di tangan Light ku yang lembut… Karena kau tahu, kau bukanlah orang yang menggenggam masa depan Light… Kau bukanlah orang yang memainkan hidup Light. Karena dengan sejentik dari jariku saja, nyawa Light bisa melayang…

Kalau begitu… kenapa kau lupa, Matt? Kenapa kau tidak ingat perjanjian kita dahulu? KENAPA?!," seru L dengan suara yang meninggi tiba-tiba. Kali ini Matt benar-benar terlonjak dari tempatnya ketakutan.

" A… a-aku…."

" Kuulangi lagi, Light adalah milikku. Mine. Bagian mana dari kata-kata itu yang kau tidak mengerti? Kalau saja tidak ada aku, maka Light sudah pasti akan berada di tiang gantungan. Ha! Seluruh kepolisian di dunia tidak akan tinggal diam dengan adanya Kira. Dan siapa yang menyelamatkan sang pembunuh tersebut dari kematian? Aku! Detektif Terhebat L, bukan seorang Mail Jeevas!

Kau mau kembali kepada Light? Kembali saja! Tetapi hadapi akibatnya. Hadapi Light yang akan mati. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan masalah ini, bukan? Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku bukannya merebut orang yang kucintai dariku!," teriak L di depan Matt. Kini L berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia dapat melihat seluruh tubuh L yang gemetar karena amarah. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mencengkram lehernya dan membantingnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

" Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah bertemu orang yang dapat menantangku seperti Light. Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang selain dia. Kenapa kau harus datang dan merebut sedikit cintanya kepadaku?! Bukan salahku kalau Mello tidak mencintaimu lagi! Bukan salahku kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga cintanya kepadamu! Tapi jangan ambil cinta Light dariku!," teriak L sembari mempererat cengkeramannya di leher Matt. Air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mata Matt. Entah berasal dari perkataan L atau dari jalur udaranya yang dipotong L. Ia tahu L benar namun tetap saja sakit mendengarnya.

" Li…ght… tid-dak… men-cin..nta…imu…," ujarnya terbata-bata. Kepedihan terlihat dimata L sebelum ia menjawab.

" Aku tahu… Aku tahu! Aku tahu sejak awal! Kau kira apa yang kulakukan selama ini?! Nihil! Semuanya gara-gara kau!," L mengencangkan cengkeramannya di leher Matt. Wajah Matt memerah akibat kekurangan oksigen yang diinginkan paru-parunya. Bintik-bintik kuning mulai muncul di sudut matanya, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bicara.

" Kk-kau… tid-dak…bbisa… me-mak…sa…kan-cin..ta… Kk-kau… me… menya-ki…ti…nya…," ujar Matt. Mendadak semua tekanan dilehernya menghilang. Tubuhnya pun terkulai lemas dengan menopang ke dinding. Diangkat kepalanya untuk menatap L yang kini mata hitamnya menampakkan keterkejutan.

" Ti-tidak…aku…," gumamnya tidak jelas. Matanya menampakkan ketakutan dan keterkejutan. L berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu elevator namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menengok kepadanya.

" Jauhi Light, bila tidak, kau tahu akibatnya…," desis L dingin. Saat pintu elevator terbanting menutup kembali, Matt membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dari dinding topangannya. Setetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dipipinya. Ia pun duduk terdiam disana bersama hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya kencang. Kenapa sekali lagi semua harus berjalan seperti ini…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash-Back

Ada yang berbeda dengan ciuman mereka pada saat itu. Bukan penuh kehangatan dan sensual seperti biasanya. Light menciumnya dengan penuh cinta dan keputus asaan. Seakan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa berciuman seperti ini. Tetapi benar, memang mereka tidak akan bisa seperti ini lagi.

Lidah Light yang menelusuri mulutnya dengan penuh keputusasaan. Ia yang mencengkram rambut coklat Light seakan tidak mau melepasnya sama sekali. Tangan Light yang melingkari tubuhnya dan menelusuri punggungnya membuat mereka sangat berdekatan seakan menjadi satu. Sesekali tetesan air matanya jatuh ke pipinya membasahi bibir mereka yang bersentuhan. Hanya kebutuhan udaralah yang memaksa mereka untuk berhenti.

Ia dapat merasakan nafas Light dilehernya saat Light mendekapnya erat. Ia pun berpegangan kepada kemejanya.

" Matt…," bisik Light memecahkan keheningan.

" I love you…," bisik Light lagi ditelinganya.

" Light…," ujar Matt. Akan tetapi Light terus berbisik ditelinganya sembari mempererat pelukannya.

" I love you… I love you, Matty… Forever… I love you… Only you…," bisik Light terus menerus seakan memohon Matt agar percaya kepadanya bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya. Air mata Matt mengalir deras mendengar bisikan Light yang semakin lama semakin putus asa ditelinganya.

" I love you to, Light…," balas Matt. Di rasakannya Light mempererat pelukan mereka.

" Kuharap kau bahagia bersama Mello. Aku tahu kau memiliki sedikit rasa cinta kepadanya. Kuharap kau bisa bahagia bersamanya dan melupakan aku…," ujar Light.

" Kau sendiri? Aku harap kau bisa mencintai L," ucap Matt menenangkan. Namun dirasakannya Light menggeleng di bahunya.

" Kau tidak mengerti, Matt…," ujar Light pelan.

" Aku hanya akan pernah mencintai satu orang di dunia ini, kau. Aku ini Kira, seorang pembunuh. Aku tidak mempunyai hati sebesarmu yang mampu mencintai orang banyak. Hatiku hanya untuk satu orang. Untukmu seorang. Tak akan pernah ada gantinya. Walau orang itu adalah L…," kata Light.

" Light, kau harus mencoba…," mulai Matt namun kata-kata yang sudah di ujung lidahnya terpotong oleh suara Light.

" Tidak. Tidak akan bisa… Hatiku hanya milikmu seorang…," ulang Light. Suaranya kali ini penuh dengan kepasrahan dan keputus asaan yang membuat hati Matt sakit mendengarnya.

" Tapi kalau kau seperti ini terus kau akan merasa sakit…," ujar Matt melarang.

" Sakit? Seperti yang kurasakan sekarang cuma karena memikirkan aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu lagi? Biarkan… Mungkin ini memang karma melihat seberapa banyak orang yang kubunuh… tapi satu yang jelas. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya…," ujar Light bersamaan dengan taksi mereka yang tiba didepan markas besar L.

Dengan ciuman terakhir, mereka melangkah memasuki markas tersebut untuk dipisahkan kehidupannya satu sama lain. Saat mereka berdua melangkah pergi kearah yang berbeda, masing-masing menoleh dan saling bertatapan mata dengan kepedihan yang sama, kepasrahan dan keputus asaan yang sama. Mata mereka saling memberikan pesan terakhir yang sama.

' Selamat tinggal… Aku mencintaimu….'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Matt…," panggil Light begitu ia melepas sepatu ketsnya di Markas L. Light mengusap keringatnya yang kini mengucur deras hasil dari olahraga rutinnya.

" Matt…," panggil Light lagi. Sekilas ia melihat bayangan di belakangnya, namun saat ia berbalik yang ia lihat bukanlah Matt melainkan L.

" L…," sapa Light sembari menatap L. L memberinya senyuman lebar sebelum memeluknya.

" Hmm… Light-kun…," gumam L sembari membenamkan kepalanya di dada Light.

" L… aku basah penuh keringat…," gumam Light. Ia berusaha mendorong L yang kini pelukannya semakin erat.

" Hmm… Light-kun masih tetap wangi walau berkeringat…," ujar L. Diangkatnya kepalanya lalu ditariknya Light ke dalam kamar tidur mereka. Light membiarkan L menarik tubuhnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya terhadap tingkah laku L. Sesampainya disana, L mendudukkan Light di salah satu meja.

" L… What do you want?," tanya Light sedikit menggeram. Akan tetapi L tersenyum menggoda dan berbisik di telinganya dengan napas yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

" Hmm… you…," jawab L. Light baru saja membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya saat suara resletingnya yang dibuka L terdengar olehnya.

" L…," ujar Raito. Di tepisnya tangan L yang kini masih berkutat di celananya.

" Ya?," tanya L tidak perduli.

" Jangan… Ada Matt disini… Nanti kalau dia dengar bagaimana?," ujar Raito berusaha melarang L yang kini nyaris berhasil membuka celananya.

" Biarkan… Aku tidak perduli…," jawab L tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

" L… Jangan. Berhen… Ah!! Fuck!!," sumpah Light. Kata-katanya untuk menghentikan L terpotong saat lidah dan kehangatan mulut L memerangkapnya.

" Fuck!! L!! Nnn… I said NO!," seru Light diantara erangannya. Namun L sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari selangkangannya. Kepala Light terkulai kebelakang dengan mata menutup saat L melayaninya. Erangan dan sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya.

" Ah… Nngh… F-fuck…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt terkulai lemas dengan punggung bersandar di dinding atap lama sekali. Hembusan angin yang menusuk kulitnya dihiraukannya. Lama sekali ia hanya bersandar disana. Terdiam dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Ia takut, ia takut harus menghadapi ini lagi. Ia takut harus menjauh dari Light lagi. Tetapi ia tahu, ia harus melakukannya. Demi Light… Demi kelangsungan hidup Light… Namun tetap saja rasa sakit di dadanya yang kemarin sempat mengurang bertambah kembali. Lebih menusuk, lebih pedih. Karena ia sempat membiarkan dirinya berharap.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Matt menopang berat badannya di kakinya lagi. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah menuruni tangga. Langkahnya gontai dengan airmata membasahi pipinya. Namun ia membeku saat ia mendengar suara di ruangan sebelahnya.

" Ah… Nngh… F-fuck…."

Saat itu seluruh kekuatannya menghilang begitu ia melihat ruangan di sebelahnya yang pintunya sedikit membuka. Dilihatnya L dengan kepalanya di selangkangan Light sedangkan Light mengerang di atas meja.

" Oh God… you… bast-tard… Nnnh…."

Matt membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh lemas saat kakinya tidak mampu menopangnya lagi. Sekali lagi ia terduduk lemas dengan hanya dinding yang menopangnya. Suara erangan dari ruangan di belakangnya terdengar jelas seakan terngiang ditelinganya. Ditariknya kedua kakinya menempel dadanya. Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

Di tutupinya telinganya yang kini terus menggemakan suara-suara erangan dari belakangnya. Percuma… Semua hal seakan mengejeknya lagi. Seakan menertawainya atas ketidak mampuannya. Atas semua rasa pedihnya. Tanpa suara, ia membuka mulutnya dan menjerit. Ia menjeritkan semua kepedihannya dalam hening. Hanya air matanya dan dinding di belakang punggungnya yang mungkin mendengar. Saat itu ia menangis. Karena ia tahu, sekali lagi ia akan kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan cahayanya. Kehilangan Light…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author :

Yeah……… Akhirnya satu lagi chapter selese. Kehehehehhe. Khuhuhuhuhu…

Ripyu ya… Ripyu!!

Mulai chapter ini, plot L udah penting!!

Ripyu!! Apa pendapat kalian semuaaaa??

Sekali lagi ripyu ya! Biar aq bersemangat nerusinnya!

RIPYU!!

-Juju-


End file.
